Reincarnation
by iMMATUREx
Summary: The Shikon jewel has disappeared and everyone wants to know why. The force field to the cave is gone.Midoriko's soul has left the statue. Could it be possible, just like kikyo that the priestess has been resuricted.
1. Disappearance

**Hello ! This be iMMATURE! i don't know why, but i have the quote from theItallian Job "I trust everybody, it just the devil inside of them i don't trust" in my head. I didn't even watch the whole movie. You are probably thinking that i'm weird ... -.- You are probably going to skip this gibberish anyway. On with the story ... on with the story. I'm probably going to use throw quotes at you for the hell of it. **

**Chapter One:**

**Disappearance**

The gang was passing by a village for some food. An old lady called out to them, "COME … and find what you desire the most! You with the weird clothing, the monk, yes, all five of you come." Kagome went towards the old women. The old woman told Miroku to sit down. She put a stack of cards in front of Miroku. "Place you hand on top of the cards, monk." Miroku laughed nervously, "I don't really believe …" "PLACE YOU HAND ON TOP OF THE CARDS!" The woman belted. She was an old woman. Long white hair down flowed to her waist, her fingers were long and bony, and yet her voice was not so horrifying.

Miroku immediately placed his hands on the cards. The woman shuffled the cards and placed two cards faced down. "Are you ready, monk?" Miroku nodded. She lifted the first card …. "Ahh …" "What is it?" Miroku asked curiously. "You are looking for something…someone." Sango looked at the old woman impressed. "This person caused you a lot of pain." The woman touched the second card. She slowly flipped the card and looked at Miroku. "Your chance for revenge will come soon."

She looked at Inuyasha and ushered him to sit down too. "Why do I have to do this?" he whined. Inuyasha reluctantly touched the cards. The woman shuffled the cards again and placed two cards down. She flipped the first card over; "You are trapped between two maidens …" Kagome froze. She looked at Inuyasha and ran out of the tent. She ran and came to a bridge. She breathed. She wandered the town and tried to stay away from her friends. She went back to the bright at dark.

"Ma'am?" Kagome turned and saw the old woman. "Hello" Kagome greeted.

"Is something bothering you? Your friends are looking for you, but decided to keep their distance."

"Oh …"

"Is there something you desire? A wish perhaps?"

Kagome felt so easy when the old woman talked to her. "Yes, I wished Inuyasha would make up his mind on who is dear to him."

"I see …" The woman nodded and left.

Kagome looked up and saw a glimmer of purple. Her eyes widened. She rushed off and screamed Inuyasha's name. The hanyou was by her side in no time. "There is a Shikon jewel!"

They rushed after the glimmer. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off near a cliff and rushed off the beast.

Kagome raised her bow and aimed for the flying beast. Inuyasha ran after the bird demon. The purifying arrow hit the bird on the wing. The demon screamed and dived towards Kagome. Inuyasha raised his sword and screamed, "Kazu no kizu!" Inuyasha ran towards the falling Shikon shard. The shard fell towards Kagome. She reached for the shard. Kagome jumped to catch the shard. On the corner of Kagome's eye she saw the familiar purple light turn to sparkling dust that flew towards the sky.

Kagome opened her hand and nothing was on it. Inuyasha hopped next to Kagome, "Where's the shard?" Kagome took out the little bottle that held the rest of the shards. Small purple dust flew upwards. Miroku and Sango ran towards the two. "What is the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Kagome is a lousy catcher." "Sit boy." Inuyasha plunged toward the ground to eat some dirt. "The shards disappeared, even the ones in the bottle. They … they turned to purple dust."

Miroku examined the bottle. "Are you sure it is not one of Naraku's tricks?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't sense them." Sango got on Kirara, "I'll check the village." Inuyasha got off the floor and spat out the dirt. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha whined. "We are going to Sango's village." Miroku and Shippo climbed on Kirara.

They reached the empty village and went toward Midoriko's cave. Sango looked at the cave and stepped in. The gang followed Sango. They reached to the end of cave and Midoriko's corpse was still there. There was something different about her though. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga. Miroku held his staff tightly. "I sense demonic aura. Miko Midoriko is not protecting this cave anymore."

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagura standing behind them with her fan in her hand. "What you want, Kagura?" "I have no reason to fight you, you have no Shikon jewels." Inuyasha smirked, "So, Naraku lost his jewels? He must be as weak as ever." Kagura nodded, she put her fans away. "Doesn't the miko seem a little dead?"

"Well Kagura, she's been dead." Inuyasha mocked. "You are right Kagura," Miroku began. The gang gave Miroku a questioning look. "What are you talking about Miroku?" Shippo asked. "Look at the miko Midoriko, her soul is no longer in her body or in this cave." The gang nodded in agreement.

"Naraku is hiding again. This is the perfect chance to kill him, Inuyasha."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I want him dead." Kagura turned and left.

"Let's see what Kaede says." They rushed back to the village, then entered Kaede's hut. They quickly summarized the events that had occurred. Kaede picked up the spoon and mixed the liquid in the cauldron. "What do you think old hag?" She poured some of the tea into her bowl and quietly drank it. "Kagome, how do you feel?"

Kagome looked at her oddly, "Fine". Kaede took another sip from the bowl.

"Stop drinking your tea and tell us." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Well … I believe Midoriko's soul has moved on. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you", Miroku said as he accepted the tea. "What do you mean moved on? She has been sealed in there for centuries, why now?"

Kaede poured more tea into her cup and quietly drank from it. She got up and stood near the doorway. "People are going to be changed with the disappearance of the Shikon jewel, especially the ones who relied on it for so long."

Kagome eyes widened, "KOUGA!"

Kagome rushed out of the cabin. Inuyasha ran after her. He jumped in front of her, "Where are you going?"

"We have to find Kouga."

"Why? Let that no good wolf die."

"Fine, I will find him myself." Kagome ran past Inuyasha. He shook his head and ran after the girl. Sango and Miroku ran closely behind them on Kirara. Inuyasha ran next to Kagome. "Get on …" Kagome smiled and hopped on him.

"How did you expect to find him anyway?"

"… I …."

"His scent is this way …" He turned around.

"Inuyasha …"

"Hm?"

"Why did you come after me? The Shikon jewel disappeared … I can't help you anymore …"

"I couldn't let you out alone here. You can get killed, how am I suppose to tell that to your family? Besides, the Shikon jewel will come back and I need you then."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed, "What are you thanking me for?"

Inuyasha stopped. Everyone heard the cries of demons. "That meggy wolf is here."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yeah … I can smell him." Kagome got off his back and scanned the area. Miroku got off Kirara. He had a deep red hand mark across his face.

Inuyasha went toward a pile of rubble. He lifted the rocks and saw Kouga along with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome rushed towards the injured wolves. They brought them back to a safe area after Inuyasha killed a few demons.

Kouga opened his eyes and saw Kagome. "Kagome … leave me … save yourself."

"Don't worry, you're safe. You've been out for quite a while."

"Kagome … you saved me?"

"No, Inuyasha saved you."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Kagome." Inuyasha said coldly.

"What made you think I wanted your help, half-breed?"

"You want to start something?" Inuyasha said while showing off his sharp claws.

"Sit boy", Kagome said annoyed. "Kouga, you should relax."

"As you wish," Kouga said laying back down.

Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Inuyasha …"

"What?"

"Remember last time when we thought it was over?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Maybe this is one of Naraku's tricks…"

"This is different."

"I'm going back …"

"Back? Already?"

"You don't need me to find Shikon jewels … and I need to catch up on my homework."

Kagome got up and went towards Sango. "Can I burrow Kirara?"

"You are going back already?"

"Yeah, I will be back soon!"

"Take care of Kouga for me." Kagome hopped onto Kirara and rode off. She looked over the forests. It was quiet and peaceful. She saw Kaede's hut and saw Kaede at the field.

Kirara dropped her off at the well. "Thank you Kirara!"

She jumped in the well. The trip was longer than usual. The ground felt different. It felt moist like she was on something. She took a step looking for the ladder. There were crackling sounds every step she took like she was stepping on twigs. She felt the walls and there was no ladder. She looked up and could not see anything.

She felt her back and she still had her bow and arrows. She raised her bow and arrow upwards. She saw some light from the outside through the whole she made through the roof. It was clearly morning then. The light shined on the well. She saw that she was standing on vines and other things. She climbed up through the vines. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She banged on the door and it flung opened.

She looked around confused. She looked at her house, it looked about right. The small shrine looked worn and rigged as ever. It looked as if it might fall any second even without her little adjustment. She opened the door of her home and walked in after she dropped her weopon near the door.

The line of shoes was strange. There was no shoe size that would fit her brother. She erased that from her mind and searched around the house for her relatives. The furniture had changed quite a bit. She just thought her mother did some redecorating while she was away. She entered the kitchen and decided to make some food. She opened a cabinet and heard a sweet voice, "What are you doing?" The statement was rude, but the voice waspleasant and Kagome turned around and saw a girl around her age. The girl had dark raven hair that almost looked like purple when the sun hit on it.

"You are a little too young to be a burglar … and I think that you know my ankii is home. Besides you are wearing a school uniform. Today is Saturday though, so I wouldn't understand why you would be wearing a school uniform. Did you run away from home?"

Kagome looked at the girl oddly, "This must be a misunderstanding I live here."

"I'm sorry, but I think I know where I lived my whole life."

"Mikoto, who are you talking to?" A male voice called from upstairs.

"My friend came over!" She yelled back.

"Who?"

"What's your name?" The girl named Mikoto whispered.

"Kagome …"

"Kagome! She is in the …" "What sport do you play?" She whispered.

"Uhh …. Volleyball."

"Volleyball team! She is teaching me how to play volleyball."

"Alright … don't come home too late."

"Okay!"

She went over to the cabinet and pulled out some ramen and boiled it in hot water. She gave it to Kagome. "May I ask what you are really doing here now? I saved you from the wrath of my nee-san; I should at least get the truth."

Kagome dug the chopsticks in the bowl. "I'm serious I live here … use to anyway."

"My parents brought this place over 20 years ago."

_20 years ago …20 years ago …20 years ago…_These words rang in Kagome's head.

**That's the end of chapter one. I just needed a break from my other story … I just didn't feel like finishing it … I hope you like this new story x.x**

**iMMATURE**


	2. Hidden

**iMMATURE here again! Summer has hit me hard and I've been mad lazy. It sucks that we only have one more month. **

**Chapter Two:**

**Hidden**

"20 years?" Kagome said warily.

Mikoto nodded. "We better go, before my brother comes down."

They headed out. Mikoto looked over near the steps and saw the bows and arrows. She erased it from her mind and walked ahead of Kagome. She looked over at the girl. "Where did you come from?" She asked.

Kagome looked over at the shrine and thought of a quick lie, "I just came to the city."

Her head ached. Her heart felt heavy. She felt incredibly sick. She sat down near the cherry tree. Mikoto looked up; the sakuras were in full bloom.

"Did you come back here looking for someone?"

Kagome nodded, she closed her eyes and a small breeze past. "Are you alright?" Mikoto looked at the girl. Kagome nodded again, her head was still spinning from the recent news. "If you really need to find the person who lived here previously, I can help you." Kagome head shot up. Her heart was beating fast. Kagome nodded, "Thank you."

Mikoto smiled and entered her house and came back with a laptop. She went to a website and went to addresses. She looked at her, "What is their name?"

"Um …" She thought quickly who she should find first, her mom, her grandfather or her brother. _Souta!_ "Higurashi Souta." Mikoto typed in the name and a few addresses appeared. Mikoto looked over at the addresses. "There are a few that are not too far from here."

Mikoto looked at the address. "Yeah, this is right." It was a small apartment.

Kagome rang the doorbell. A teenager opened the door. Kagome peeked inside and the room was a mess. "Yes?" The boy looked at her. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Higurashi?"

The boy looked at her questioningly and nodded. Kagome looked at Mikoto and shook her head. "Sorry to bother you!" Kagome said quickly and left the boy standing at the doorstep.

"Next address," Mikoto looked over the address and pointed at a house. It was one of those two family houses. Kagome rang the doorbell and an elder man answered the door. "Mr. Higurashi?" The man nodded, "are you my grand daughter?" Kagome looked at Mikoto. Mikoto quickly stepped up, "I'm sorry sir, we got the wrong person." The man's expression turned to anger. "You shouldn't be tricking old people like me! I had my days …" Mikoto grabbed Kagome and ushered her to leave. "I'm so sorry!"

"How many do we have left?" Mikoto frowned. She showed it to Kagome. "Why don't you pick one? I'll tell you the neighborhood and maybe you will know where your friend lives." She pointed at an address that had a fancy name. "Hmm …. That is a residential neighborhood. Let's try it!"

They reached the house. It was enormous. It had a front porch that a young woman was relaxing while sitting on her rocking chair. The woman got up when she saw the girls approaching. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, is there a man named Souta Higurashi living here?"

"That is my husband. He is at the back." She got down from the porch and led the girls to the backyard. "What business do you have with him?"

"I need to ask him a few questions."

"About?"

"It's for school, I need to ask a …" Kagome raked through her mind, trying to remember what Souta wanted to be when he wanted to grow up.

"A what?"

They entered the backyard. A young man was playing catch with his son. He looked over and Kagome and his eyes met. His son threw the ball back at him and it bounced off his head.

His wife looked at her husband, "So, you two do know each other. Well, I will let you take care of this." She told her son to go in the house with her.

"Wow, you have grown. You have a son too." Mikoto looked at Kagome who seemed almost in tears. "I'll meet you at the front." Mikoto said leaving the two.

"Ow ow ow ow… " He touched the spot where the ball had bounced off. He recovered and looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" She nodded.

"You're still 15! I thought you would be 40 something by now."

"You don't look too bad yourself." He laughed. He told her to sit.

"This is your house. At least I know you will be alright when you grow up."

Souta nodded. He looked at the grass. "Do you not age in the federal era or something?"

"What? You haven't been keeping in contact with me for the past 20 years?"

"20 years! We haven't talked for about 30 years. You never came back from the federal era."

Kagome looked at her brother in disbelief. "What you mean I never came back?"

"We figured you got married there or something. You never came back to us. Do you know how much that hurt mom? She tried to be happy for you; you could at least have come to visit!" He said angrily, still unable to look at his sister.

"Souta, this might sound crazy, but I think there is something wrong with the well. Instead of going 50 years in the future, I went 80 years in the future."

Souta looked at her questioningly. "You mean that … you … and …" He rubbed his temples. Souta had gotten older. He never rubbed his temples. Kagome studied her brother. He had changed through these 30 years. She felt horrible that she was not there while he went through the changes. He had a gorgeous wife to top it.

His wife was young and petite. She had shoulder length hair. Kagome had saw that she was wearing a sunflower dress. Her voice was high pitched and sweet. She looked like an athletic person. His son had messy black hair. He looked about eight. His eyes resembled Souta's. That was the first thing she saw when she saw the little boy. Kagome could see Souta in that boy. Souta had changed a lot too. He looked a lot more mature and his voice deepened. Kagome tried to adjust to her brother's voice; she was unable to forget her little brother's voice though. She still was able to recognize him though. She looked at her brother. She knew she did not have to worry about him.

"The Shikon jewel disappeared too. When I went through the well after it disappeared, I came here." Souta nodded, "I see, that would explain why you haven't aged. Do you need a place to stay?" Kagome shook her head, "I'm going to try to go back to the federal era and get back to our family… Get back to you when you were 30 years younger. I just needed to know you are alright. What happened to mom and grandfather?"

"Mom and grandfather are living together. Mom is taking care of him. The doctors are quite impressed with grandpa's health. They said that he will live well pass a hundred."

"That's great!"

"Are you going to see them?"

Kagome shook her head, "The next time I see them, I want to see them younger and more up beat." Kagome got up and headed back to the front porch. "By the way Souta, what are you?"

"Huh?"

"What is your job?"

"Oh, I'm a real estate agent."

"A real estate agent" Kagome laughed. "Wait till I tell you that you will become a real estate agent."

Souta smiled, "I just hope you can get back. Life was empty without you … nee-chan."

Kagome got up and waved good bye to her brother. Mikoto was on the front porch talking to Souta's wife. Mikoto saw Kagome coming and said her goodbyes. Kagome thanked the woman and left. Mikoto's hair shined as the sun hit on it.

"So, what happened?" Mikoto chirped.

Kagome looked at her. "I need to go home. I left my stuff at your place. Could I go and get it?"

Mikoto nodded, "Sure"

They headed back to their home. Mikoto stopped when the block was empty. "Kagome …"

"What's wrong Mikoto?"

"Why did you have bows and arrows?"

Kagome eyes widened. She stumbled, "Oh they aren't real … they are …"

"Kagome … don't lie …I saw a bow and arrow before. "

"…"

"Did you use to live there?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "Of course not. You live there for twenty years, how could I possibly live there? I'm only fifteen."

Mikoto shook her head and continued to walk. She looked back at her and said, "If you are hiding something, you can trust me, I promise."

They arrived at the house. Mikoto opened her fridge. "Here" She said filling up the bag with some food. "Kagome, stay here for tonight. You can go back tomorrow. I never had someone sleeping over. You can meet my ankii too! He's really nice when you get to know him. Please?" Mikoto rambled.

Kagome held onto the strap of her bag and looked at Mikoto. She slowly let go. Mikoto's eyes brightened. She smiled and quickly put everything back in the fridge.

She screamed, "Nii-chan, I'm home!" A boy around seventeen came down the stairs. He had baggy pants and an oversized shirt on. His hair was messy. It was spiked up and was not combed. "Mikoto … I was …" His eyes widened when he saw Kagome. "You didn't tell me we had visitors!" He rushed back upstairs.

Mikoto giggled. Mikoto looked at Kagome, "You look around my size. You can burrow my nightgowns. I have a bunch of them. I'm going to cook dinner now." Mikoto said as she head to the stove. "Where are your parents?"

Mikoto stopped moving, "They travel a lot. They are rarely home. It's usually just me and my brother. We get by," Mikoto said. She continued moving. "Let me help you. It's the least I can do." Kagome said. She helped Mikoto cut vegetables.

Her brother came down with the smell of rice and other food. "What smells so nice?"

"Your dinner" Mikoto said smiling.

His hair was combed and neat. He looked awake, and his clothes did not change. "I'll set the table then." As he placed the plates and bowls down, he looked at Kagome, "So, you are the girl from the morning?" Kagome nodded. "She is going to sleepover too!" Mikoto chirped.

He looked surprised. Kagome could tell that he did not want a sleepover, but he did not want to ruin his sister's happiness.

When he finished setting the table, he said "I'm Sorata, Mikoto's older brother."

Kagome smiled. She helped put the food on the plates. They all sat down. "Itakedemisu" they said in unison.

**Meanwhile …**

Inuyasha sat by the well. He looked inside like he was expecting for Kagome to come out. "Inuyasha, it's been a day. Give her a few more, and she will come back." Miroku assured him. "She said that she was going to go home. She went home, now she needs to come back." Inuyasha said annoyed. "Then go get her, Inuyasha." Shippo said as he climbed onto Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Inuyasha retorted looking away from the demon fox. After the two left Inuyasha hopped in.

He went through the portal. He hopped out and exited through the doors. He went into Kagome's room and found the room to be empty. He went downstairs and the whole family was eating. "Hello Inuyasha, is Kagome with you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and quickly left the house. He went through time and headed back to Kaede's hut where everyone was waiting.

He rushed to Kirara, "Kirara, did you watch Kagome go into the well?" Kirara purred indicating that she did.

Miroku looked at his friend, "Did something happen to Kagome?"

"When I went to get her, she wasn't there."

"Oh, so you did go." Shippo mocked.

"Kagome is missing?" Sango asked.

"She has to still be here." Inuyasha ran out, sniffing the air, searching for her scent.

"Inuyasha, are you sure she isn't in her time?" Miroku said calmly.

"She wasn't home, where else could she be?" Inuyasha said while running to different directions.

Kaede came out, "This could possibly be the cause of the Shikon jewel's disappearance."

"You mean Kagome might never come back?" Miroku asked.

**Future**

Kagome woke up with the softness of her bed. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. Her room had changed. She panicked for a second before she remembered that she was in Mikoto's room. Mikoto had slept in her parent's room.

A notice was put on the table near her. She picked it up and read it.

_Kagome,_

_Your clothes are in the cleaner right now, you can burrow some of my clothes. I'm probably out right now, buying groceries. Please fix breakfast for my brother. Thanks!_

_Mikoto_

She opened Mikoto's drawer and found neatly folded shirts, blouses, and tank tops in the first drawer. She picked a blue blouse and opened the second drawer where the pants, skirts, and shorts were. She pulled some jeans that perfectly fit her.

She walked downstairs and cooked breakfast like she was asked. Mikoto came back after she finished cooking. The meal was set out. Mikoto entered with bags of groceries. She set them on the table and began putting them in the fridge.

"Mikoto, want some breakfast?"

"I ate already; my brother should be up around this time."

At the end of that sentence, her brother began stampeding down the stairs. "I smell breakfast!"

"Lunch for normal people" Mikoto joked.

Kagome smiled at the two siblings as she ate her cooked meal.

"Kagome, when you are finished, come to my room please." Mikoto said heading for her room.

Kagome quickly finished the meal without exchanging a word with Sorata.

"Yes, Mikoto?"

"I was thinking you want to go to the amusement park? My brother could drive!"

Kagome did not know why, she had a knot in her stomach telling her something was going to go wrong. "Could I bring my bow and arrow?"

Mikoto gave her an odd look and nodded. She reached under her bed and gave it to Kagome. "You took them?"

Mikoto nodded, "I can't let my brother see them." She said laughing. "Come, we can get to the car before him." She grabbed Kagome wrist and dragged her outside.

"We need keys!" Mikoto pulled out her keys and opened the car door. "Are you old enough to drive?"

"Nope" Mikoto said, "I was still given keys to the car though. I have no idea why."

They slipped the weapon under the car seat. Her brother came shortly after and found the two girls safely buckled in. He turned on the ignition and started out to the highway. It took them about an hour to get to the park. Kagome had remembered the park was in construction in her time.

The girls were quiet the whole ride. Sorata was not accustomed to his sister's quietness especially with her friend over. He shifted the car mirror to see the two girls who stared out the window. They both looked dazed. It was nice though, he thought.

"We're here", he announced. The girls snapped out of their trance and exited out of the car. They took a drink from the cooler they brought. Kagome adjusted the visor Mikoto lend her. Mikoto stretched from the long car ride.

They purchased their pass for the day and went on the rides. They screamed through the roller coaster rides and when they tried sky diving.

They entered a haunted house. Kagome watched as Mikoto looked frightened through the whole walk. Sorata kindly help frighten her even more. Kagome laughed, compared to the demons she saw, this place was not that scary. Sorata calmly walked through the place. A "monster" scurried past the walls.

Sorata decided to act stupid, "Come back!" He screamed at the fleeting creature. The creature was above them now. Mikoto smirked, "He needs a friend!"

"Don't leave me alone!"

The actor clearly ignored their pleas and vanished from their sight. They exited the house and continued to enjoy their day. At approximately nine p.m., flocks of people crowded around an open area where the fireworks were visible.

The day ended and people began to leave. They wandered around the park for a while longer. Soon the park started to empty. Kagome glanced at the sky. "Perhaps nothing will go wrong", she whispered to herself. "Kagome", Mikoto shouted.

They got to the parking lot. The lot was empty. Their car sat still, all alone. Sorata unhooked his keys from his jeans and opened the car doors with a press of a button.

Kagome felt her skin crawl. Her heart began beating fast. She looked around looking for a reason for this reaction. Mikoto was running towards the car. Then suddenly…

Kagome ran towards Mikoto screaming for her to come back. The girl did not hear. The ground trembled and Mikoto screamed.

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE**

It shot another string. Kagome leapt away. She felt something burning. Her bow was dissolving. Kagome eyes widened, pleading for Inuyasha to come.

**Federal Era**

Inuyasha felt a sudden sting in his heart. "Kagome …please be safe…"

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit dull. I hope you like it though. I left a little cliff hanger for all you readers out there. **

**REVIEW REVIEW for faster update!**

**iMMATURE **


	3. Return

**This is iMMATURE again! I feel extremely bored, that's why I decided to write. I know, very inspiring. I'm just finish reading The Rescue and Nights of Rodanthe, both written by Nicholas Sparks. He's a very good writer o.o I love his love stories. Yet, I hate some really mushy things. Yeah I'm weird. If you are looking for a good love story, I recommend The Rescue. Okay, I'm done babbling. Oh and I will just add a disclaimer in case.**

**DiSCLAiMER – I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I will be hugging an Inuyasha doll right now. The only characters I own are Mikoto and Sorata and maybe that weird old lady in the first chapter.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Returning**

Mikoto was on the floor as the demon edged closer. Kagome eyes widened. She looked over at the car where her weapon was kept. "Mikoto run!" Kagome screamed at the girl. Mikoto forced herself to rise and ran away. The spider-demon followed her. It was completely black and just looked like an overgrown tarantula with a face. The voice sounded like a screechy old woman.

_What is a demon doing here?_ Kagome thought. Sorata was running towards his sister. "Sorata, what are you doing?" Kagome said as she ran towards the car. "My sister is there! I have to go save –" The demon jumped in front of Sorata. Sorata immediately froze. The demon spun Sorata into a small cocoon for its later meal. _So much for mister hero. _Kagome reached to the car. She grabbed her bow and arrow. She aimed at the demon and fired.

It hit the demon's leg. The demon glared at Kagome. "Miko …" Mikoto eyes widened, "Kagome what is that thing?" The demon ran towards Kagome. "You will be a nice dinner." The demon shot a string of silk, Kagome barely avoided it. Part of her shirt was burned. Kagome aimed for the demon again. She shot and the demon dodged. She reached for another arrow. The demon was ready to attack again.

It shot another string. Kagome leapt away. She felt something burning. Her bow was dissolving. Kagome eyes widened, pleading for Inuyasha to come.

**Federal Era**

Inuyasha felt a sudden sting in his heart. "Kagome …please be safe…" Inuyasha sat near the well, waiting for the girl to come back. He could not help feel that she was in trouble and he was powerless to save her. Inuyasha tried traveling time again. He arrived at Kagome's vacant room once again.

He left "present" time disappointed. Miroku sat on the floor meditating, calming his nerves. Sango paced back and forth and traveled around with Kirara, hoping to calm herself. Shippo moped and Kaede carried out her usual duties.

It had only been a day since Kaede told them that Kagome might never return. Somehow, it seemed an eternity to them. Even though, her usual returns to her time for school work lasted for at least a week. The difference though, they knew that she would return.

If she was gone too long, Inuyasha would fetch her. They all knew though, Inuyasha took the news the hardest. He did not speak a word to them and just sat by the well. Inuyasha knew that he will be unable to stay there for long. He still had to kill Naraku.

Inuyasha tried to shrug the feeling off. He stared at the well, waiting for Kagome to return.

**Future**

Kagome looked at her bow. The wood had burned. She looked at Mikoto. Mikoto was steadily getting up. She looked at Kagome and glanced at her brother.

"Save my brother" Mikoto mouthed to Kagome. She gathered her courage and shouted at the demon, "FREAK, come and get me!" The demon changed its attention to her and chased after the girl.

Kagome took out an arrow and ran towards Sorata trapped form. She dug the arrow in the web and the bright purple light shone. The web slowly dissolved and Sorata's body was visible. He was unconscious; Kagome laid his body on the floor. She looked around for Mikoto. The girl was screaming her head off as the demon chased after her. Kagome eyes widened when she saw that the demon was setting a trap for her.

A section of the parking lot began to look like a spider web. "Mikoto, get out of the web!" She screamed. Mikoto glanced at Kagome and ran farther down.

_Damn, if I don't do anything, Mikoto will be killed by the demon. What can I do? My bow is burned. I don't have much time … damn. _Kagome thought. Mikoto was barely visible now. She looked at her surroundings. _Not much. Just a car …_

Kagome's heart was beating fast. She ran to the car. _There has to be something in here._ She opened a compartment in the car and found markers, notepad, cigarettes … _Cigarettes …There has to be a lighter! _She searched through the whole compartment. _No lighter. Where could the lighter be?_ She looked around at the car.

Her eyes drifted to Sorata. She looked at his pocket. Something in his pocket shimmered. She ran towards him and dug through his pocket and pulled out the lighter. Sorata shifted while she did this. Kagome did not have the time to think of how inappropriate that was.

She ran towards the web. She turned on the lighter. She placed the lighter on the web. The fire followed the web. "Mikoto, run away from the web", she screamed as loud as she possible could.

Mikoto continued to run farther down. The demon was inching closer. She was almost out of breath.

The fire closed in. The demon stopped. "Is there something burning?" The demon turned and saw its web being burned. The demon wailed.

It reached towards Mikoto. Kagome stood there, unable to help the girl. The fire blocked her and the demon was about to jump on Mikoto. Kagome grabbed an arrow. She readied herself to throw the arrow. She was almost positive that it would not reach the demon, but this was her only chance of saving her.

The demon jumped towards Mikoto. Mikoto turned and saw the demon inching towards her. "No!" She screamed. She raised her hands up as a sign of defense.

At that moment Kagome threw her arrow. A moment later, a familiar purple light shone. She heard the screams of the demon. _The arrow must have hit._ She thought. The fire slowly began to die. Mikoto sat there bewildered. Her hands were still in front of her.

Kagome ran towards to the girl. She was shaking. "Ka…ka…Kagome, is it … is it over?"

Kagome hugged her, "Yeah … you are safe now."

They stayed like that for a moment before Mikoto recovered. She got up, "Where is Sorata?" Kagome pointed to him. Mikoto ran towards to him and sighed in relief when she was sure he was fine. He looked a bit burnt, but other than that he will survive with only minor injuries. Mikoto sighed. "I don't think he should remember this. Hey … want to help me make up a bogus story while we head back?"

Kagome laughed and nodded. Kagome put the remains of her bow in the car. Mikoto drove despite her age. They were not spotted though. They returned home safe without a single ticket. Kagome helped Mikoto drag her brother in bed. Since he was not a morning person they did not have to deal with him till the afternoon.

They sat down to have some tea. Mikoto looked at Kagome, "What was that thing? A demon?"

"Actually yes, it was."

"What was that purple light?"

Kagome shifted. Mikoto had seen everything; there was absolutely no point in trying to lie to her. She told her about the well, Inuyasha and the gang, and the Shikon No Tama.

"The Shikon No Tama?"

"Yes, it's a …"

"A very powerful jewel that was said to be made from one extraordinary miko and a bunch of demons, who knew it existed?"

"The thing is … it disappeared."

"How?"

"I don't know …"

"Then you have to return to the federal era and find out!"

"Yeah … I was trying to …"

"Let's go together!"

"Mikoto, it's dangerous. There are a lot more demons, and they are a lot more dangerous …"

"Good morning …" Her brother mumbled.

"Good morning! You overslept again."

"Yeah … I had this dream about this demon attacking us … and …"

The two girls laughed nervously and Mikoto called him "childish" for dreaming such things. They looked at each other, glad they did not have to explain anything to him.

"Nii-chan", Mikoto chirped at Sorata.

Sorata sighed, "What is it?"

"I'm going to Kagome's place for two weeks. I will be back for school shopping. Tell mom and dad that I'm sleeping at Karin's place."

Sorata looked at his sister, "What makes you think I will allow you to go and lie to mom and dad?"

"Mom still doesn't know you took money from my college savings to help pay off your car." She said rather innocently.

"Done," Sorata muttered.

"Bye Sorata!" Mikoto said and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah," Sorata said shaking his head.

Mikoto walked Kagome to the shrine with a full bag of food. She also had a bag with her. It was a black bag that only held her laptop.

A light shimmered into the shrine. "Um, what is …" Mikoto pointed at the hole.

"I kind of created that." Kagome laughed nervously.

Mikoto leaned on the edge of the well. "Kagome, what is the federal era like? Do all the guys have ponytails? Do the girls wear kimono? I always wanted to wear one … Oh … Wait for a second." Mikoto ran back into her house.

She came back with a bow in her hand. It was an old bow, but the wood was polished so often it looked brand new. She gave the bow to Kagome. "Since yours burned, I think you could use this one.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I couldn't. This must be some ancient heirloom or something."

"Nope, my dad was planning to sell it. We mind as well put it to use."

"Thank you", Kagome said smiling.

Mikoto smiled, "Let's go then!"

Kagome held Mikoto back, "I don't think you will be able to …"

"I'll be fine. Besides I want to meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They sound such cool people. Come on! I bet they are waiting for you." She grabbed Kagome's wrist and they jumped in together.

Kagome felt the warm light when she traveled through time.

"Ow ow ow ow", Mikoto said rubbing her butt. "Do you go through this every time?"

"I learn to stand." Kagome said as she helped Mikoto get up.

They climbed out of the well. Mikoto looked at the well, "Hey, the well was beaten up eighty years ago. So, it wasn't my fault." Kagome gave her a weird look.

"I was three and I did not know about the shrine's history yet."

Kagome smiled and she looked at the well again. Mikoto was right; the well did look beat up because of Inuyasha. She remembered when Inuyasha stuck a tree in the well to keep her from coming back.

They headed for Kaede's hut. Kagome opened the door and found something small collided with her. It grabbed onto her uniform with sobs. "Kagome!" Shippo sobbed. Miroku looked up, "Kagome, you're back."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He went with Sango somewhere. They should be back soon."

"Kagome!" Sango entered the hut and hugged her friend.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and quickly looked away, "Where were you …?" he said rudely.

Mikoto felt invisible and she kept it like that. She slowly exited the hut past Inuyasha and Sango. When everyone finally let Kagome have air she smiled, "I have someone I would like you to meet …" She turned and found Mikoto gone.

Kagome ran out of the hut. "Mikoto!"

She looked around and was unable to spot her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"There was a girl with me, she had long hair … it almost looks like purple in the sunlight and she was wearing jeans, a bright blue shirt …"

"Hi Kagome, the villagers asked me if I could help them carry some of their crops." Mikoto chirped.

"Is this the fair maiden?" Miroku inched towards her.

"Is this your cousin?" Sango asked.

"Feh … we don't need another nuisance."

"Sit boy." Kagome commanded.

Mikoto backed away from the monk, "You must be Miroku."

"You must have heard great things about me from Kagome."

"Actually I heard you were a leech. Three feet away please."

Miroku sighed. Sango smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm …"

"Sango. Kagome told me you were a demon slayer. Do you have a cool weapon for that?" Mikoto said as she rushed to Sango.

"This is Mikoto, my friend."

Mikoto went towards Inuyasha. "What are you? A wolf? You look funky."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Wh–"

"Sit boy." "This is Inuyasha, he is a dog."

"Cool he sat. Sit boy, sit boy." Mikoto frowned when nothing happened.

"What is this wr–"

"Sit boy." "He only listens to me." Kagome said proudly.

Mikoto laughed.

She looked at Shippo. "Who is this little guy?"

"This is Shippo."

"Let me guess, you protect everyone here?" Mikoto smiled sweetly.

Shippo blushed, "Of course, I'm the strongest one here unlike that no good Inuyasha."

"Are you a miko like Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"A miko? I don't think so. I just wanted to see how the federal era looked like."

"Kagome, do you need anything to pass through time?"

"I don't know."

Mikoto looked at them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kagome passed through time because she had a gift. She is the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo."

"Cool," Mikoto said simply.

She turned and wondered off. "She is kind of adventurous." Kagome said, trying to explain Mikoto's sudden departure.

Inuyasha finally got up, "What was that for?" He shouted.

Kagome ignored him and headed followed Mikoto.

"What is her problem?" Inuyasha pouted. "Inuyasha, you must be happy to see Kagome." Miroku said. "Feh", Inuyasha looked away.

"Mikoto, where are you going?" Kagome shouted. Mikoto turned around, "There is a forest. I want to …" Kagome quickly pulled Mikoto back to the field. "There are demons there, it isn't safe." Mikoto shrugged, "They can't be half as bad as the one we saw." She ventured in the forest. Kagome reluctantly followed her.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Where is Kagome?"

"She went off with her friend somewhere," Sango said stroking Kirara.

"The demonic aura coming from the forest is slightly stronger" Miroku said eyeing the forest.

Inuyasha got up and ran towards the forest. The two looked at each other and followed him, riding Kirara.

Kagome sighed, "This isn't a place for hiking, we should return to the village."

Mikoto shook her head. "It is pretty peaceful here, I like it."

Kagome looked around. The sun was hitting on Mikoto's hair. Her hair shone the dark purple again. It was pretty and alluring.

The more she walked with Mikoto, the more her hair attracted her. It was rather strange. Kagome was unable to explain the feeling. She was with Mikoto for two days and she never felt this before.

The air began to thicken. Mikoto seemed to feel it too because she began to slow down. "Kagome … I think we should go back now …" Kagome seconded it and turned to leave. She heard hissing and cries.

Kagome looked around and slowly walked forward. "Mikoto, let's run."

"Good idea …"

Inuyasha went into the forest. "I smell Kagome's scent. She is in the forest."

"Where?" The two asked him.

Inuyasha ran deeper in the forest. Ahead of them they saw a bright purple light. "That must be Kagome's arrows." Sango said.

"She didn't bring her arrows." Miroku said as he held out Kagome's barrel of arrows for Sango to see. They glanced at each other and ran to the light.

Dead demons were everywhere and Miroku felt the presence of some demolished demons. In the middle were an unconscious Kagome and Mikoto.

_Who is this girl?_ Miroku thought.

They brought them back to the hut. Kagome and Mikoto awoke around the same time.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Kagome glanced at Mikoto and then at Shippo. "Shippo, could you please take Mikoto out?" Shippo gladly took the job and dragged the young girl out of the hut.

Kagome sat up and looked at them, then looked down. "Naraku's demons attacked us."

"Did he try to capture you again?" Inuyasha said jumping up.

Kagome shook her head, "He wanted … he wanted … Mikoto …"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for the semi short chapter. I wanted to add this chapter before I went on vacation. The next update will be sometime in September hopefully. Thank you for reviewing, topazchick08, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome, and Silent-Spirit716. Silent-Spirit716 I'm sorry if the story confuses you. I tried to act a little bit more detail in this chapter. If the story still confuses you, I will explain any questions you have.**

**REVIEW&REVIEW for faster update!**

**iMMATURE **


End file.
